A Week To Fall In Love!
by Sar-T
Summary: A week to fall in love is about how the girls and the guys have but a week to fall in love. ZoeyxElliot CorinaxDren BridgetxSardon KikixTarb ReneexWesley BerryxTyson RubyxHale JadexzKoby. MarkxMarissa. No Mews or Aliens .
1. Introductions!

**Intorductions! **

**

* * *

**

Let's start shall we?

Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry, Ruby & Jade were all heading to school when they saw the boys heading their way.

Elliot, Sardon, Tarb, Wesley, Tyson, Hale & Koby were all waiting for the girls when they saw then drawing near.

On their way they bumped into two people they didn't want to see, Marissa & Mark.

So they then headed to school in silence.

**

* * *

**

**At School:**

Once everyone was settled in their seats they noticed that two seats were empty, which was new, considering that in this class everyone had a desk & no desk was left empty.

"Ok Class. I'm guessing that you're all wondering why there are two desks left empyt & you probably think it strange of me to leave them empty, but the reason for that is that we have two new students joining us today & for the reast of the year & hopefully longer. They come all the way from Paris, France. Please welcome Zoey & Dren Hanson." The teacher said as the two new students came in & stood in front of the class.

One of the new students was a girl, while the other was a boy.

The girl waist length hair pink hair & bright bubblegum pink eyes.

The boy had shoulder length forest green hair & bright gold eyes.

"Why don't you two say something about yourselves, & then the class will say something about themselves." The teacher said politely.

"Ok. I'm Zoey Hanson. I'm fifteen. I love cats, & people say that I'm like a cat 'cause I love fish, milk, sleep, daydream & play with stupid little things, such as string. I have two younger sisters, two older bothers & this is my twin." Zoey said softly pointing to the boy next to her.

"Right. I'm Dren Hanson. I'm fifteen. I love birds, & people say that I'm like a bird 'cause I tend to walk away when I don't want to be near somebody I don't like. & like Zoey said, we are twins and we have two younger sisters & two older brothers." Dren said nonchalantly winking.

"Very nice, you look nothing alike though." The teacher said not thinking or knowing (she's not very smart) they were fraternal twins.

"Thank you." Zoey & Dren said looking at each other with blank looks.

"We probably don't look like each other 'cause we're fraternal twins. You know don't look alike at all." Dren said annoyed that a teacher wouldn't know that.

"Right, but you knew that right. You were just teasing or testing us right? Don't be stupid & get in trouble already." Zoey said poking him in the side.

"Fine." Dren said crossing his arms.

"Fine." Zoey said waiting for the teacher.

"Right, of course I knew. Like she said I was testing you." The teacher said making everyone else sweat drop.

"Mrs. Butterbean? What are we going to do today?" Marissa asked as she looked at Mark in her giddy way.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot, you're all gonna introduce yourselves like Zoey & Dren did. So let's start from left to right, like reading a book! But I'll start, ok?" Mrs. Butterbean said.

"Fine." The class said.

"But first…" Dren said, he was gonna start babbling, & Zoey saw it.

"First, could we have our seats?" Zoey asked politely.

"Oh no, not yet, but you can sit on a stool. I'd give your seat, but then you wouldn't be able to see the class as they introduce themselves to you." Mrs. Butterbean said as she got two stools for them.

"Ok thank you." Zoey said sitting on a stool.

"Yeah, thanks." Dren said sitting on a stool.

"Good. I'm Mrs. Butterbean & I'll be your Business teacher. I love horses. …." Mrs. Butterbean said rambling on & on & on.

"Corina, why don't you start us off?" Mrs. Butterbean said.

"Ok. I'm Corina Bucksworth. I'm fifteen. I love birds & people say I'm like them 'cause I'm graceful. I have an older brother in collage." Corina said softly. '& I don't like Marissa or Mark.' Corina thought.

"I'm Bridget Verdant. I'm fifteen. I like aquatic creatures & people say I'm like them 'cause I'm shy & quiet. I have both a younger brother & older sister." Bridget said softly then thought, 'Marissa & Mark are bossy & will probably boss them around'

"I'm Kiki Benjamin! I'm fourteen & half! I love Monkeys & people say I'm like them 'cause I act like a monkey! I have five younger brothers & sisters! Ruby, Jade, Tarb, Hale & Koby are my best friends!" Kiki exclaimed, & then thought, 'I hope they'll be my friend too, & not Marissa's or Marks.'

"Hey, I'm Renee Roberts. I'm sixteen, was held back once. I love wolves, & people say I'm like them 'cause I'm lone like them. I have an older sister & an older brother." Renee said distant. 'I also think that Marissa is a bitch & Mark is a dick.' Renee thought darkly.

"I'm Berry Antabell! I'm fifteen. I love bunnies & people say I'm like them 'cause I'm bouncy & can't sit still. I'm an only child, for now, my mom's gonna have a baby any day now." Berry said happily, but thought sadly, 'I hope my new baby sibling won't have to deal with people like Marissa & Mark.'

"I'm Ruby Delia! I'm fourteen & a half! I love penguins & people say I'm like them 'cause I love to swim & I love the cold! I have two older brothers who are twins, Jack & Jake & then I have a twin, Jade! My best friends are Kiki, Jade, Hale, Tarb & Koby!" Ruby exclaimed. 'Please don't be friends with Marissa or Mark.' Ruby thought.

"I'm Jade Delia! I'm fourteen & a half! I love bears & people say I'm like them 'cause I love to swim & I love to be warm! I have two older brothers who are twins, Jack & Jake & then I have a twin, Ruby! My best friends are Kiki, Ruby, Koby, Tarb & Hale!" Jade exclaimed. 'Marissa & Mark are bad people.' Jade thought.

"I'm Elliot Grant. I'm fifteen. I love cats. I'm only child, but Wesley is like a brother to me." Elliot said simply. 'Mark needs to die & Marissa needs to get a life.' Elliot thought looking at Zoey, for she caught his heart.

Dren was staring at Corina, 'cause he thought she was cute.

"I'm Sardon Toran. I'm fifteen. I love sea animals & people say I'm like them 'cause I don't get near people too well. I have a younger brother as well." Sardon said simply. 'If Marissa & Mark don't stop chewing their gum like a cow I'm going to beat them up.' Sardon thought darkly watching his Bridget from his seat.

"I'm Tarb Toran. I'm fourteen & a half. I love monkeys & people say I'm like them 'cause I'm usually hyper. I have an older brother. My best friends are Hale & Koby. That's all you need to know." Tarb said. 'I hate Mark & Marissa so much for what they did…' Tarb thought staring at his secret crush, Kiki.

"Well that was good class. Now for seating arrangements. Dren you may sit next to Corina & Zoey you may sit next to Elliot." Mrs. Butterbean said as the bell rang for the next class.

"I'm Wesley J. Courrage III. I'm sixteen, held back in kindergarten. I love wolves, but I'm nothing like them. I'm an only child, but Elliot is like a younger brother." Wesley said politely. 'Mark & Marissa had better keep their distances.' Wesley thought watching Renee chew on a pencil.

"I'm Tyson Craete. I'm fifteen. I love rabbits & I'm like them 'cause I'm always eating carrots & salads. I have three brothers & two sisters." Tyson said watching Berry, then thought, 'If Marissa or Mark go near her again they'll be sorry.'

"I'm Hale Gabe. I'm fourteen & a half. I love penguins & am like them 'cause I like the cold. I have two younger twin sisters & a twin of my own, Koby. My best friends are Tarb & Koby." Hale said, then thought while staring at his secret crush, Ruby, 'Marissa & Mark will be sorry for what they did.'

"I'm Koby Gabe. I'm fourteen & a half. I love bears & am like them 'cause I don't like getting up in the winter. I have two younger twin sisters & my twin, Hale. My best friends are Tarb & Hale." Koby said watching his secret crush, Jade. 'If Marissa or Mark hurt her again, they'll be sorry.

"I'm Marissa Wenkie. I'm fifteen. I hate animals. I love to shop & think we need more stores. I have three sisters & four brothers. I have the worlds greatest boyfriend, Mark." Marissa said determined.

"I'm Mark Ayoma. I'm fifteen. I also hate animals. I love to recycle & make sure that the environment is taken better care of, but we do need more buildings. I have the best girlfriend ever, Marissa." Mark said kissing her, which turned into a make out session.

So the rest of the class went & Zoey & Dren had already decided on who they liked & who they didn't like, like Marissa & Mark.

"Well that was good class. Now for seating arrangements. Dren you may sit next to Corina & Zoey you may sit next to Elliot." Mrs. Butterbean said as the bell rang for the next class.

* * *

well there you go.

what'cha think?

tell me.

review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. The First Day!

**The First Day!**

* * *

"Oh pitter patter! I was hoping to be able to teach something today. Well class, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great rest of the day!" Mrs. Butterbean called as the student left for their next classes.

As everybody started leaving Marisa & Mark came up to Zoey & Dren.

"Hey so we here that you're new here & we thought we would welcome you two to the school." Mark said walking next to Dren.

"Yeah & we can show you the layout of the school & to hang out with & not to hang out with." Marisa said walking next to Zoey.

"Ummm…who to hang with & not to hang with? Cant we just choose who we want to hang out with?" Zoey asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Zoey's right, we should be able to talk & hang with who we want to, its not you're choice." Dren said annoyed & seeing that Zoey was uncomfortable.

"Wow! You are new!" Marisa said shocked.

"Nobody tells us what to do, no one!" Marks said annoyed.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Elliot & the others called.

"Whose gonna make us?" Marisa & Mark asked.

"Ehem! Marisa! Mark! You leave them alone or you'll be sent to the principal's office." A teacher said as she tapped them on the shoulders.

"Yes Ms. Medie." Marisa & Mark said walking to their next class.

"Hey are you two ok?" Wesley asked as he & the others walked up to them.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks." Zoey said.

"Who the hell are they & why do they think they rule the school?" Dren asked annoyed.

"Oh them? The boy is Mark & the girl is his girlfriend Marisa." Corina said softly.

"Yeah. They're boyfriend & girlfriend too." Bridget said as she walked over to Sardon.

"The reason they think they rule the school is because they think they're tough & all that." Renee said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh we see. So they're like the bullies of the school then?" Dren asked as the others nodded.

"Huh…" Zoey sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kiki, Ruby & Jade asked concerned.

"They're not that bad." Tarb, Hale & Koby said.

"Yeah, we pretty much ignore them." Elliot said.

"It's not that. We came her to avoid all the bullying." Dren said looking at Zoey.

"Hey we don't wanna be late for class, lets get to class." Zoey said in a hurry.

"Yeah…we've got two minutes left to get to class." Sardon said as everybody went to their class.

So the day went by pretty fast 'cause school was already over & everybody was getting ready to leave.

Zoey & Dren were just about to leave, to go the library or some place when somebody called them.

"Hey! Zoey! Dren! Wait up!" The voices called.

"Hmm? Oh hey guys. What's up?" Zoey & Dren asked.

"Hey were you guys headed?" Berry asked.

"We were just gonna go somewhere before going home." Dren said calmly.

"Why do you ask?" Zoey asked.

"We were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us & also so we can all get to know one another." Elliot said.

"Oh, umm sure. We'd love to do that. What do you say Zoey?" Dren asked.

"Sure why not? It'd be fun." Zoey said distantly & Dren saw it.

"Zoey may I talk to you for a minute?" Dren asked.

"Yeah sure." Zoey said as Dren pulled her away.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Dren asked.

"Nothing why?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I know something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes." Dren said simply.

"I don't know. It's just that I just wanted to go home & sleep. Its been five days already." Zoey said softly.

"I know. If you don't want to go, I'll understand, we can go home right away if you wish." Dren said.

"No its fine, I'll go." Zoey said softly.

"Ok then. You sure about this?" Dren asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zoey said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok then, let's go." Dren said as Zoey followed.

"Is everything ok?" Wesley asked as they came back.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm just not used to this place yet. I was just afraid I'd get separated from you & get lost." Zoey lied.

"Well you won't get lost with us, we promise." Elliot said smiling, which made Zoey calm down a little.

"Yeah I know…now." Zoey said smiling.

"Ok then lets all get going!" The gang said as they left…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'ch think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Getting To Know Everybody! The Truth!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. Schedules & The Truth!

**Schedules & The Truth!**

* * *

So the gang headed down to an abandoned park near a small café in which Elliot owned.

"This is a really nice place. Where are we anyways?" Zoey asked looking around.

"& what is this place called, it's so peaceful." Dren said looking over at Zoey who was looking around.

"We're at an abandoned park called "Talligale Nights National Park" it's been our place to just let our emotions all out & just to hang out." Elliot said as everybody sat down on the grass.

"Oh we see." Zoey & Dren said at the same time.

"So what classes & teachers do you two have? Corina asked as they all got settled.

"Umm…well I have…here, why don't you see for yourselves." Dren said handing them his first & second semester schedule.

**1st hour:** Business With Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Website Design with Mrs. Halweg S2

**2nd hour:** Math With Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Pottery & Sculpture With Mrs. Guger S1/ Mythology With Mrs. McCarty S2

**4th hour:** Physical Education With Mr. Hottman S1/ Psychology With Ms. Smithers S2

**5th hour:** Woodshop With Mr. Lynch S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Auto Shop With Mr. Crocker S1/ Small Animal Care/Horses With Miss. Jemanie S2

**7th hour:** Physics With Miss. Gregison YR

**8th hour:** American History With Mr. Butterbean YR

**9th hour:** Study Hall With Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall With Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"Cool. How about you Zoey? What are your classes?" Bridget asked, but got no answer.

Zoey was off in her own little world, staring off into space.

"Umm Zoey?" Bridget asked again, this time shaking her a bit.

"Huh? What?" Zoey asked coming out of her daze.

"Are you ok?" Bridget asked worriedly.

"Umm yeah why?" Zoey asked slowly.

"You just seemed a bit distant." Corina said simply.

"Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. Here, this is my schedule." Zoey said handing them her schedule.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Advanced Photography With Mr. Kickerbeat S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Creative Writing Mr. Swanson S2

**4th hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**7th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**8th hour:** Photography With Mr. Kickerbeat S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"Oh cool, cool. Here's my schedule." Corina said handing her schedule out.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S2

**2nd hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Mythology With Mrs. McCarty S2

**4th hour:** Consumer Econ With Mrs. Taser S1/ Psychology With Ms. Smithers S2

**5th hour:** Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S1/ Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**7th hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**8th hour:** Photography with Mr. Kickerbeat S1/ Website Design with Mrs. Halweg S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"This is mine." Bridget said shyly.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Intro To Foods With Mrs. Ashiston S2

**2nd hour:** Consumer Econ With Mrs. Taser S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Advanced Photography With Mr. Kickerbeat S2

**4th hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Photography with Mr. Kickerbeat S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**7th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**8th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"This ones mine." Sardon said passing it out.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Intro To Foods With Mrs. Ashiston S2

**2nd hour:** Photography with Mr. Kickerbeat S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**3rd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**4th hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Consumer Econ With Mrs. Taser S2

**5th hour:** Woodshop With Mr. Lynch S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Auto Shop With Mr. Crocker S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**7th hour:** American History With Mr. Butterbean YR

**8th hour:** Physics With Miss. Gregison YR

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"Here is mine." Renee said simply.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Mythology With Mrs. McCarty S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Creative Writing With Mr. SwansonS2

**4th hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ 3D Art With Mr. Rickman S2

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ 2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Physics With Miss. Gregison YR

**7th hour:** American History With Mr. Butterbean YR

**8th hour:** Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Next was Wesley**.**

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Intro To Foods With Mrs. Ashiston

**2nd hour:** Woodshop With Mr. Lynch S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**3rd hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ 3D Design Art With Mr. Rickman S2

**4th hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1 / Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**5th hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Physics With Miss. Gregison YR

**7th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**8th hour:** Auto Shop With Mr. Crocker S1/ 2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Followed by Kiki, Ruby & Jade who had all the same classes together.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ 3D Design Art With Mr. Rickman S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Mythology With Mrs. McCarty S2

**4th hour:** American History With Mr. Butterbean YR

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ Small Animal Care/Horses With Miss. Jemanie S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**7th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**8th hour:** Wild Animal Care With Miss. Jemanie S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Followed then by Tarb, Hale & Koby who had all the same classes together.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ 3D Design Art With Mr. Rickman S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Mythology With Mrs. McCarty S1/ Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S2

**4th hour:** American History With Mr. Butterbean YR

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ Small Animal Care/Horses With Miss. Jemanie S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**7th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**8th hour:** Wild Animal Care With Miss. Jemanie S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Then was Berry.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Website Design Mrs. Halweg S2

**2nd hour:** Into To Foods With Mrs. Ashiston S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**3rd hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1/ Woodshop With Mr. Lynch S1 S2

**4th hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**5th hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR Mr. Kickerbeat S2

**7th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**8th hour:** Auto Shop With Mr. Crocker S1/ Photography with

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Last was Tyson.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ 3D Design Art With Mr. Rickman S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Photography with Mr. Kickerbeat S2

**4th hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1 / Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**5th hour** Woodshop With Mr. Lynch S1 / Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Auto Shop With Mr. Crocker S1/ 2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**7th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**8th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

Last was Elliot who handed his out just like the others.

**1st hour:** Business with Mrs. Butterbean S1/ Advanced Photography With Mr. Kickerbeat S2

**2nd hour:** Math with Mr. Tateum YR

**3rd hour:** Pottery & Sculpture with Mrs. Guger S1/ Creative Writing Mr. Swanson S2

**4th hour:** Physical Education with Mr. Hottman S1 / Eng. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**5th hour:** Arts Metal & Glass with Mr. Cotfish S1/ Am. Lit. With Mrs. McCartney S2

**Lunch**

**6th hour:** Chemistry With Mrs. Blodges YR

**7th hour:** World History With Mr. Bacon YR

**8th hour:** Photography With Mr. Kickerbeat S1/2D Design Art With Mrs. Tobias S2

**9th hour:** Study Hall with Ms. Maxene S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Bacon S2

**10th hour:** Study Hall with Miss. Jade S1/ Study Hall With Mr. Chrisler S2

"Wow. I have classes with all of you." Zoey said astonished.

"Yeah so do I." Dren said happily.

"How many classes with each of us do you guys have?" Kiki, Ruby & Luna asked.

"Well with Corina I have eight classes with Corina. With Bridget I have eight classes. With Kiki, Ruby & Luna I have nine classes. With Tarb, Hale & Artemis I have eight classes. With Renee I have ten classes. With my brother I have seven classes. With Elliot I have twelve classes. With Berry I have ten classes. With Tyson I have nine classes. With Wesley I have eight classes. Then with Sardon I have six classes." Zoey said softly.

"How about you Dren?" Tarb, Hale & Artemis asked.

"Well umm with Corina I have six classes. With Bridget I have six classes. With Kiki, Ruby & Luna I have seven classes. With Tarb, Hale & Artemis I have six classes. With Renee I have seven classes. With my sister I have seven classes. With Elliot I have ten classes. With Berry five classes. With Tyson I have eleven classes. With Wesley I have seven classes. With Sardon I have nine classes.

"Wow, that's so cool. Looks like we're all gonna be really good friends." Berry said smiling.

"Yeah we guess." Zoey and Dren said smiling as well.

"So you two are new here huh? Where you from & why did you move here?" Tarb asked while Hale and Artemis nodded.

"Well kinda new. We've lived her before. As for moving here now…well um that's a different story that I can't really tell unless Zoey says otherwise." Dren said implying something.

"Oh well cool. Was it something bad?" Elliot & the others asked concerned.

"I can't say. It's up to Zoey & I don't know whether she'll say or not. Its been hard on her." Dren said thinking she wouldn't say anything.

"Oh we see. So you know then?" Sardon asked.

"Yeah of course I know. I was the only one she told. I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody else so I won…" Dren started but was cut off.

"It was horrible. What they did…" Zoey started.

"Zoey? Are you sure you want to do this?" Dren asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so." Zoey started looking at the ground.

"Ok…one thing though." Dren said softly.

"What?" Zoey asked confused as he hugged her tightly.

"You can do this." Dren whispered as he let her go.

"Yeah…Ok. well we used to live here when we were little & before we moved out…well the reason we moved out was because…because…OMG!" Zoey cried running to a tree & threw up.

"Zoey!" Dren yelled as he got up and ran to her side, holding her hair up.

"I thought you said you could handle this." Dren said as she finished.

"I did & I can, but the memories are hard." Zoey said looking down.

"Ok come on. Like you said you can do this. I know you can; you're strong, I know it." Dren said softly, rubbing her back for support.

"Right. I'm sorry about that." Zoey said as she sat back down & after Dren gave her a breath mint.

"It's all right. Are you ok?" Elliot & the others asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. Well as I was saying we moved because some people, a gang I think killed both our parents & then we were sent to live with our aunt & uncle. Then about two weeks ago a different group of people killed out aunt & uncle. The difference this time was that I was umm…I was there alone & I saw it all. But the worse part of it all was when they found me. I was trying to get away…trying to get to Dren's soccer practice, but they got to me before & they…they…they pinned me to the floor & ripped my clothes off. Then they removed theirs & then they…they…they forced themselves on me!!!" Zoey cried.

As soon as she broke down Dren was there to comfort her.

"So what happened to the gang?" Bridget asked as Zoey continued to cry.

"What else. They're right now in jail. But I didn't let them get away that easily. They went to jail…after I beat the shit out of them. I had a bad feeling & instead of going to soccer I ran home. When I got home my blood started to boil. Zoey & I are all we have so when I saw her like that I pulled them off her & beat them up & then called the police. We're just lucky that she didn't become pregnant." Dren said making fists…

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review:

Next Chapter will be called "Getting Know Everybody"

Write Soon, ~Sar-T.~


	4. Crash

Sorry people i cant update 4 awhile. my computer crashed & i'm on a friends momentaraliy so i cant update 4 awhile...sorry=(

Write ASAP Promise, Sar T.


End file.
